The present disclosure relates to a system and method for ensuring that only genuine authorized and suitable components are used in a system comprising two components and, more particularly, to such a system and method in the context of a device for performing a medical procedure comprising a single use disposable component and a durable, reusable hardware component.
Many systems in use include one or more disposable or replaceable components in combination with a durable reusable component. Oftentimes, the use of a genuine or authorized disposable or replaceable component is critical to the safe and proper functioning of the system. This is especially true in the context of devices for performing medical processes and procedures in order to protect both the patient and system operator from potentially hazardous biomaterials. Indeed, single-use disposable devices and components are ubiquitous in the medical field, and quality control to insure proper manufacture and traceability is crucial. Thus, there is a compelling need to insure that components intended for a single use are, in fact, authentic and suitable for use with the durable hardware component for performing the desired procedure.